Devil's Pride
by Hiei's Dark Miko
Summary: IYYYH.Legend speaks of a child being brought up by the Devil. Now as a teenager its reeking havoc upon Tokyo, and the Spirit Detectives are brought in to stop this great evil. HieiKag
1. Default Chapter

New story up for the people that arecool enough to review...YOU ROCK!  
Well this is the new story hope you like it ; )

* * *

Darkness had finally consumed the city of Tokyo, after all the bustle of the city. If you were you human you would have never noticed the demon run by, followed by a wickedly dark aura. By the time the demon stopped for a "break" he was on the outskirts of town which was a forest.

"I pant think pant I lost pant her" said the tired demon.

"I think not lowly demon" coldly spoke a female voice.

The demon slowly turned to face his death. There before him stood a black clothed woman, yet he only knew that by her voice. Her face shadowed her face but didn't hide those cold, blood filled eyes.

"You know better than to run from me" coldly said the female.

"I-I-I'mm s-s-sorry L-Lad-d-dy..." stuttered the weak demon.

The demon was interrupted by cold laughter.

"Calling me lady will not stop your painful death demon. I was only going to drain you a bit...but that run made me very hungry. So know instead I'm going to tear your organs out of your body and devour them!" maliciously said the female.

Before the demon could respond, the woman threw the demon onto the ground, straddled his waist, and held onto his wrist.

"Hm...you seem to enjoying this" she whispered.

The woman licked the demons neck and dug her fangs into his neck where she hungrily sucked the blood. It seems the demon was still living but...not till she thrust her hand into his chest where she took his heart out and devoured the organ. She then repeated the action, but with different organs.

"Mmm...tasty" said the female while she laughed evilly.

* * *

"Yusuke, Koenma has requested that you look into a death scene just out of Tokyo" said a pink haired girl, known as Botan.

"Yeah, Yeah, just open the stupid portal, sheesh" angrily yelled the badass, Yusuke.

Yusuke then entered a portal in which took him to the scene of the crime.

"Shit, what happened here!" yelled Yusuke.

"It seems like the demon was drained and his intestines were taken" answered the red head, Kurama.

"Hn" shortly said the dark clothed male, Hiei.

The place was filled with the smell of blood. Everything, from trees, to flowers, and the grass was covered in the demons blood. Suddenly Yusuke's communicator went off. It seems like their boss was going to inform them more on the case. They stepped into the blue portal created by Botan, and into Spirit World.

"Hello, it seems that little info is known. It seems like the legend is true..." started Koenma, but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"What legend?"

"Well, there is a legend which talks about a child being born with extreme power. The girl..." Koenma was interrupted once more.

"A girl?" screamed Yusuke.

"Yes, Now stop interrupting! The girl was taken away from the parents to be taken to heaven so it will be brought up with a pure heart. But things went wrong, the child ended up burning a big portion of Heaven. So it was taken to Hell, where the gate was locked. Well, it was said that the Devil had taken her in and would train her to be the greatest evil in the whole universe! She would be known as the Devil's Pride."

* * *

So was it good, should I go with it and continue...or what. Well, I know were I'm heading so don't tell me what to do. Well, REVIEW if you liked it, or to comment, whatever...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. The Concert

So far people like it so...here is the 2nd chapter to Devil's pride. This story is rated pg-13 so far, but it may change. This story is not going to be a "happy" story. These are some of the characters I may be adding to the pairing...not sure yet.  
The pairing I original was going to do was Hiei and Kagome...but here are some of the guys I'm thinking of adding, not all of them!  
-Naraku -Koronue -Karasu No Kurama or Youko pairings, cause I believe there are way too many!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After Koenma told the Renkai Tentei the legend, he continued to ramble on about the dangers and deaths such a being can cause.

"Shut up, ya stupid toddler!", yelled Yusuke.

"Don't call me a toddler!", yelled back Koenma "I am the prince of Renkai, and shall not be called such names!"

"Stop whining", screamed Yusuke "Dumb baby"

"So Koenma do you have any clue to how this woman may look like?", asked Kurama

"Eh he ...no", squeaked out Koenma

By the time he ended his sentence the Renkai Tentei were off. They had taken a portal to Yusuke's house.

"Hey you guys want to come to a rock concert?", asked Yusuke "Well its a battle of the bands"

Since nobody had anything to do they all agreed and went to check it out. The concert was to take place at a club in Tokyo, so they asked Botan to make them a portal. When she asked if she could come they all said no. When they entered the club they all went to the bar to get some drinks before heading to get some seats for the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seat the show is about to start! Our first band is Bloody Mary!"

The name was very dark and creepy, but when some preps in pink and white clothes showed up they were booed off the stage. The next band just sucked ass! The guitar player seemed like he was playing whatever he wanted. The singer didn't even know the lyrics to his song, how sad!

"Our next and final band is Hell's Ragging Flames!"

"This band better be good cause if not I'm jumping on stage and beating the shit out of them!" said Yusuke

A young woman came out dressed in a tight black corset that showed her curves and showed some cleavage. She also had a long black skirt that drag behind her with slits to her mid thigh. She wore black boots that ended just below her knees. On each wrist she had spike bracelets and had a spiked choker too. But what Hiei noticed was the black dragon tattoo starting from her forearm and circling her arm and resting on her hand. The dragons head was located at her hand where the dragon had blood red eyes. The woman was pale, had straight long hair that ended at her butt, and had cold black eyes.

"Fuck, she's hot!", whispered Yusuke to his friends.

"No kidding Urameshi", said Kuwabara

Three black haired males came out with their instruments. Each had long black hair and spike bracelets. The drummer had black wavy hair and dark red eyes. He wore a black dress shirt with black baggy jeans with three chains. The organ player had long straight hair, to his mid back, and dark blue eyes. He had a black muscle shirt and baggy black jeans with a lot of zippers. And the bass player that looked just like the organ player but had dark gray eyes. He was wearing a simple black shirt and black baggy jeans with chains crossing in the back. He had a black guitar that had bloodstains on it and said "kill!" which was handed to the woman.

"Our first song will be, Allegiance"

The group was memorized by her angelic soft voice.

* * *

Song by Dimmu Borgir, which I do not own-

Cuddled through a cold womb he was  
Pitch black and without sunshine rays  
Hell patiently awaiting him on blood spilled soil  
A noble grief stirred heart, always ready to die

In sinister systematisation, submission is golden  
As an apprentice to violence, slaughter and bloodshed  
He was like an object that is being processed  
A force-fed destructor ready for abomination

The vast solitude in him witnessed it all  
Those self afflicting eyes  
And their fear painted faces  
Made out of utter discipline, failure unacceptable  
Hosts to oblivion  
Exploring the darkest of places  
Stench of rotten flesh breathing down his neck

Every day seemed like an endless night  
When would he ever wake from this void?  
No other voice than his own will ever tell  
What was real and where he had been  
What he had done

Did you bleed for the cause  
Like the rest of his men  
Did you capture the euphoria  
How it was like to kill  
Such a necromantic force behind it all  
They sure did battle till the end

But when came all the glory  
And who got spared to carry his body  
Just pure death and too profound to be shared  
Was it all a fabricated vision in his memory  
To serve the wastelands of insanity  
At the front

Life forever lost its innocence  
Never to see the light of day again  
He pondered his last few steps  
Into the realms of death  
With his hands bloodstained

Courage and consistency  
Bravery and valor  
Honor and pride  
For what was it all worth!

-end of song-

* * *

"That fucking rocked hardcore!", screamed Yusuke

"I have to agree with you human" said Hiei

Hiei was captured by her voice, and the dark lyrics that came from her lips. She seemed so dark and deathly, yet so angelic.

"Our next song is called Nymphetamine, it will be a duet between me and my friend"

* * *

Song by Cradle of Filth, I don't own it-

**other singer  
**_woman_

_Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
And through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones_

**Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again**

_Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key..._

**Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter...  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better...  
Nymphetamine**

**Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl**

**Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt  
(Keeping Sodom at night at bay)**

_Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance to the moon  
As we did in those golden days_

**Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay**

_Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key..._

**Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter...  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better Nymphetamine**

**Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
None better Nymphetamine**

**Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl**

End of song-

* * *

The way she sang the song with such passion drove Hiei to the edge! He'd like her alone in full submission any day. He quickly concentrated on calming down before he lost control.

Everyone started cheering and chanting "Hell's Ragging Flame"

"Everyone can see that Hell's Ragging Flame has won!" said the announcer.

The group took the microphone and handed it to the lead singer.

"May Satan be with you all", she whispered

Everyone went wild! The gang then went home, only to dream of the dark angel that seems to scream death.

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter. As you all know Dimmu Borgir and Cradle of filth, are all male. I have always wanted Kagome to sing some of their songs even though guys sing them. Hope you enjoyed it...and don't take offense to the whole Satan thing and Hell.  
Review to get the next chapter or forever live in suspense!


	3. Sweet Taste of Evil

Sorry for the long wait! But I'm updating so that is all that matters.

* * *

Chapter 3

After the gig, Kagome and her band members packed up and got into their bus.

"So Kagome, what did you think?" Asked her bassist, Koronue.

"I guess it was ok" answered Kagome.

"Those bands where shit compared to us" entered the drummer, Naraku.

" Yes" said the organ player, Karasu.

"Especially that band of preps, what the fuck where they thinking?" Screamed Koronue.

"I agree" said Naraku.

"Well I'm going to bed" Kagome said.

"Night" all the guys said.

After Kagome left they headed down to their basement to practice for the gig tomorrow.

**MIDNIGHT**

Kagome woke up hungry, and it seemed like the rest were too. So they transformed into their vampire forms and lurked around the city for prey. Kagome and Naraku found a man of about 20 years and a woman about the same age walking in the park, alone. Kagome jumped in front of him and started to seduce him, she lightly kissed him down his neck. Before the man could Comprehend what the young woman was doing, she sunk her fangs into his neck and sucked with vigor. Meanwhile Naraku had done the same thing to the woman. Naraku took care of the woman quickly and saw Kagome still drinking, it turned him on. He went over to her after she was done, and it seemed she had gone into a blood lust. He grabbed her and kissed her, tasting the blood from the man she had just fed on, she tasted sinful.

**_WITH HIEI_**

Hiei had not been able to sleep after everyone else did. He kept thinking of the lead singer that had made him lose control so easily. Her name was Kagome, he found out by reading the bass player's mind, Koronue. It seemed like he also lusted for her, as did the rest of the band members. He leapt out the window to get some fresh air, but he actually didn't want the fox to smell his arousal. He decided to head to the park where none will disturb him. After several minutes he saw a couple walking through the park, when they were suddenly attacked by two black figures. Hiei soon realized one was Kagome, and she was sucking the guy's blood. This made his eyes redder than usual, and when the other guy turned and grabbed her and kissed her, he was not happy.

**_WITH KAGOME AND NARAKU_**

The kiss they shared was not long because they were interrupted by a growl. They turned their blood filled eyes to the man that jumped out of a tree and landed before them.

"Who the hell are you to interrupt us" Naraku said coldly.

"Hn." Hiei said just as coldly.

While the guys were "conversing" Kagome had been checking the guy out. And she decided she would find out his name, so she came up to him. She could smell his arousal spike as she walked up to him, she grinned.

"What is your name" Kagome said into his ear as she licked it?

"Hiei" he growled out.

"Hiei huh?" Kagome whispered "Well Hiei would you like to join us?"

Hiei was shocked, but didn't show it, that she would ask such a question.

"Sure" Hiei said smirking

"Come, we are going to my room" said Kagome.

**_Warning! Lemon! Skip down if you don't like this content. It's my first lemon so no flames!  
_**

She turned around and ran towards her home that her and her band members shared. When she got there she put a sound barrier up, but it seems like Koronue had heard them come back. He walked into her room to see Naraku, Kagome, and another guy in the room. He decides to leave them alone for now, but that didn't mean he was not going to join in later. Hiei grabbed Kagome and kissed her, she tasted so good. Meanwhile Naraku left to get some sleep. Hiei used his speed to take off both their cloths and then get into her bed. Both were still battling for dominance in the kiss, but Hiei grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it making her moan and making him dominant. In return she grabbed his dick and caressed it making him moan out. Kagome grinned and flipped them over, her on top. She lightly kissed his neck, going down to his nipple, which she licked. Then she skipped down to his penis which she grabbed and licked the tip of it. Before he could respond to her doing, she engulfed his penis into her mouth and sucked with vigor. He moaned and then looked down to see that Kagome had been able to fit all of him in her mouth.

'Fuck this is great' thought Hiei

Hiei knew he was close to release, and so did Kagome so she squeezed one of his balls making him shoot his sperm into her mouth. She swallowed it and then slid up and kissed Hiei, letting him taste himself. Hiei flipped them over, and started kissing her neck. He than ventured further south to her breasts and started flickering is tongue over her nipple. His other hand squeezed her other breast and pinched her nipple. Kagome moaned his name with such ecstasy that he lost control over his demon side. Hiei's skin turned a light green and eyes started opening all over his body. Once Kagome took a look at him her lust for him grew ten folds.

"I like what I see", Kagome growled

"So do I", Hiei said huskily

Hiei grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, giving him more access. With a feral growl he plunged dip into her opening. And just as quickly started pumping into her as he grabbed her hips to keep her steady.

"Faster! Harder!" , Screamed Kagome in pure bliss

Hiei smirked and did as he was told. Kagome tired of being submissive flipped them over so she'd be on top. She arched her back as he lifted his hips to meet her. He saw her big tits bouncing at every thrust so he squeezed them. She was going to cum soon and so was he, so with one final thrust Kagome cummed and Hiei shot his seed into Kagome. Afterwards Hiei transformed back to his normal self.

"That was...", Hiei started

"I know", Kagome replied

With that said the two fell into a deep sleep.

**_End Of Lemon!_**

**_In the Morning_**

Kagome woke early, took a bath, and headed down to the basement to play her guitar. Later on Hiei woke up to find Kagome missing and decided to look for her. He heard something and headed to where the sound was coming from only to find Kagome playing an instrument of sorts.

"What is that?", Asked Hiei

"It's my pride and joy, my B.C Rich Bronze Warlock", Answered Kagome

Hiei's communicator went off and knew that his time with her had ended.

"Hey, come see us in concert anytime", said Kagome

She went over to him and handed him backstage passes for him and the group. Before he could blink he was at the park once more. Soon he realized that he couldn't remember the direction her house was.

"Fuck!", screamed Hiei

He then ran towards Kurama's house to find out why he was disturbed. Once there, he stood to the darkest corner of the room. Kurama then turned around from what he was doing to face his short friend. Kurama noticed that Hiei's aura was more tainted than usual, and it troubled him greatly.

"What did you do today Hiei?", asked Kurama

"Hn" none of your business fox", sneered Hiei

Kurama was surprised when Hiei said that with such hatred in his voice. Hiei felt this feeling of dark power run through his veins. Then the feeling was gone, but he could feel in still in him.

"Fine then don't answer me", sighed Kurama

"I found the lead singer of that band yesterday in the park", said Hiei

"Really?", Kurama said surprised

"Yes, and then she took me to her home to have some mind-blowing sex", Hiei said with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

Kurama was not expecting that at all!

"She also gave me backstage passes to her concerts", said Hiei

He was in a good mood now that he replayed what happened last night. The look Kurama's face was an added bonus.

"So why the fuck was i disturbed?", asked Hiei the smirk replaced by a scowl

"I don't know, Yusuke hasn't arrived yet", answered Kurama

Right at the end of the sentence, Yusuke came in dragging Kuwabara.

"We're here!", said Yusuke

Yusuke called Boton to get a portal to Spirit World.

"Hiya Guys!" said the cheery Grim Reaper

Hiei shuddered in the inside, and thought of many ways to kill lady death. Boton made the portal and everyone went through and into Koenma's office.

"I have found a picture of the woman your are looking for", said Koenma

He pressed a button and a picture of a woman appeared on the screen. The semi pale woman had black hair with red tips. Her eyes were a blood red color, and what looked like black scratches going vertically down her eyes. She had a spiked choker on and several spiked bracelets. She wore a black sleeveless fighting kimono that showed her strong arms. On her hip there was a sword that seemed to have a black aura.

"That's her, you must find her and bring her back here to be judged before my father, King Enma", explained Koenma.

Finally Updated this chapter! I already started working on chapter 9 of Forbidden Evil. So that will be up soon hopefully, I'll start working it while I'm at school. And a great idea for a story hit just now so look forward to that too . bye for now...and review!


	4. My Mistress

**The long wait is over. I present you with Chapter 4 of Devil's Pride...Enjoy**

_Chapter 4_

"Hey isn't that the evil sword Hiei tried to steal?", asked Yusuke

They all stared at the sword and agreed that, that was indeed the sword.

"Is that why we have to capture her?" asked Kuwabara

"Actually, I didn't know about the sword being in her possession", Koenma

"What?", yelled an outraged Yusuke "I'm going to..."

Kurama tuned them out and opened a mind link with Hiei.

'Hiei, what do you think about this?'

'Hn. Any idiot could have stolen that sword from Reikai's vault'

'I see, but I don't see why that female would need a sword like that?'

'Ask' said Hiei, ending the link

"Koenma", said Kurama

"Huh?"

"What is the reason she has to be judged by Enma?", he asked

"Well, from what I heard, she's suppose to hold the legendary Shikon no tama. Nobody is sure how she got a hold of it but she has it. My father believe she is the demon that took it 500 years ago along with Naraku. You must find her before she finds the last shard", explained Koenma

"Where is the last shard?", asked Kurama

"It's a mystery, just like everything else surrounding the demoness and the jewel"

"Sounds like fun", Yusuke muttered sarcastically

"What are you talking about, fun?", asked Kuwabara

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot!", screamed Yusuke

Once again they were at it. Kurama started to rub his temple, a headache forming.

"Can you please control yourselves?", asked Kurama

"One second", said Yusuke

Once that was said, Yusuke punched Kuwabara unconscious.

"Koenma, where can we find this demoness?", asked Kurama

"She has been seen in Makai slaying demons for pleasure, we're not certain if she has been to the Ningenkai, so it is imperative that you find her as soon as possible. Boton!"

The happy deity of death popped in front of the detectives.

"Hi guys", said Boton

"Can we get going already, I have a life to continue", grumbled Yusuke, dragging Kuwabara

"What's got his panties in a bunch?", mumbled Boton

Yusuke threw Kuwabara's body into the portal and everyone else followed. Once through, Boton left, and the gang stared at their surroundings. They were in the middle of what looked like a forest, a lot of demon being sensed off to the north. Instead of sticking around, they started to head towards a demon city, that Hiei knew about. Once there Yusuke picked up the nearest demon by his neck.

"What do you know about a demoness with the shikon jewel", asked Yusuke

"I know nothing!", screamed the demon

"He lies", stated Hiei

"I will not betray my mistress!", growled the demon

"Who is this mistress", asked Kurama

"You will find out when she brings Ningenkai and Spirit World to their knees", snarled the demon

"Then you are of no use", said Hiei as he beheaded the demon

After that all the demons in the city ran for their lives, not wanting the same fate. As they neared the other side of the city, the stench of death got stronger. What they saw was what they were not expecting. There in front of them was a line of female youkai in front of who they believed to be the leader. There were also some very attractive males looking on as the first female walks towards the leader. They couldn't see any facial features or whether it was male or female. They didn't have to wait long to know this, because they leader turned around and took her hood off. Long black hair cascaded down her shoulders as her blood red eyes opened to stare at the women in front of her.

"Hey, that's her!", whispered Yusuke

"Wow she's hot!", said Kuwabara

"Shut up, you insolent fool!", whispered Hiei

"Please stop and look", Kurama said

They all turned to see all the demons and humans in front of her bend on one knee and bow their heads.

"Mistress!", yelled the youkai

As this was going on the spirit detectives were wondering how the human women had gotten here.

"They were probably kidnapped", said Kuwabara

"But why not have them in cages or tied up?", asked Kurama

"The demons must think that they wouldn't run off because they were in a foreign area or too scared", stated

Yusuke

"I don't smell the scent of fear coming off them", said Hiei

"I'm baffled!", sighed Kuwabara

Instead of continuing they decided to pay attention to the demon and humans gathered.

"You may stand", ordered the mistress

A male demon took a step towards the mistress.

"These human women have come here willingly to be sacrifices for you, my mistress", explained the demon

The mistress nodded towards the demon, who stepped back. The mistress untied the lace that kept her cloak together. Once it was pooled around her feet, they all got a better look at what she wore. The red dress was tight fitting extenuating her curves. It hung off her shoulders but showed two straps full of sharp spikes. The long sleeves got wider as they got closer to her hands and the skirt ended mid thigh. The mistress looked at the males only to see eyes full of lust, turning to the females, she saw the same thing. Meanwhile the demons of the spirit detectives were hit with the scent of arousal. Kurama was trying to control Youko from coming out and Hiei scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"What's wrong?", asked Kuwabara, watching the two demons

"Look at the mistress and you'll see why", said Kurama

Both teens turned to see what's the matter, only for their jaws to drop.

"Whoa, she's hotter than any of Victoria's secret models!", screamed Yusuke

"I agree with Urameshi...uh but why would shorty be disgusted ...unless...", Kuwabara drawled out

"He's not into women", Yusuke finished for him

"What are you implying?", asked Hiei

"Nothing...just that you're gay!", Yusuke screamed before laughing

"Do not question my sexual orientation human", growled Hiei

"Aw don't worry shorty we won't tell anybody", Kuwabara said laughing

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but Hiei is not gay", said Kurama

"Oh really?", asked Yusuke

"Yes, why Hiei just had sex with the lead singer of the band who won...hm when was it Hiei?", asked Kurama

"Just yesterday", Hiei said with a grin

"No way! Damn Hiei, you move fast", said Yusuke

"Hn. Unlike you humans", said Hiei

"I do too", sputtered Yusuke

"You are still a virgin", stated Hiei

"Keiko not giving you any love?", Kuwabara said while laughing

"What did you say?", screamed a beat red Yusuke

"Keiko not givi-", Kuwabara was cut off before he could finish

Yusuke had jumped on top of Kuwabara and pummeled him into unconsciousness.

"Yusuke, stop and pay attention", said Kurama

They were once again on the task of looking at the mistress. Luckily not much had happened during their 'conversation'. The mistress looked at the first woman in line and beckoned her over to her with her finger. As the woman walked towards her, she could smell her arousal growing. Grabbing the woman's chin lightlyshe guided her closer to her.

"You are willing?", asked the mistress

"Yes, I am...my mistress", said the woman

The mistress brought the woman closer, their lips a breathe away.

"Then so be it", she whispered, sending chills down the human woman's spine

There before Yusuke was every man's dream, two women making out. Kurama's eyes glowed gold before residing to green once more. The mistress' kisses started ventures lower as she made her way from her lips to her chin and finally her neck. While the woman was in pure ecstasy, the mistress had readied her fangs over her neck. With a final kiss, she dug her fangs in the woman's neck, where she proceeded to suck her blood. They all watched as the women in front of them was sucked dry, and only dust remained.

**Ehehe...uh sorry it took so long, but I was banned from my computer. Don't forget to look out for the new stories, you can find summaries on the profile  
Now go and review! yay! -**


End file.
